Once a Weasley, Always a Weasley
by Weasley.is.my.king204
Summary: Ginny is getting ready for her wedding, but she's having second thoughts.  She's not sure if she's ready to give up being a Weasley.  However, Hermione brings some unexpected reinforcements to help ease Ginny's anxiety.


So, here is another story. I've been thinking about this for awhile, and I finally have time to write it. I really hope that you leave a review when you're finished. It always puts a smile on my face when people take the time. So, I hope you enjoy it. :]

_**Once a Weasley, Always a Weasley**_

It was a beautiful Saturday morning in early June; the sun itself must have known that a joyous and long awaited event was to occur that day. It seemed to shine even more so on the Burrow, where people had been awake long before the sun had risen. A gentle breeze drifted through the open bedroom window, and Ginny Weasley stirred underneath her crimson bed sheets. As she gently peeled her eyes open, and took in the surroundings of her room, her head (and stomach) seemed to remember simultaneously what day it was; her stomach filled with butterflies and her heart began to beat rapidly. As she stretched her arms, fearfully anxious to continue moving on with the day, Ginny grabbed the gold-tinted piece of parchment that been laying on her night stand for almost a week; she read it over every day.

_Mr. and Mrs. Arthur Weasley request the honor of your presence_

_At the marriage of their daughter, Ginevra Molly Weasley, to_

_Mr. Harry James Potter on the 8__th__ of June 2000 at eleven a.m._

_Ceremony and reception to be held at The Burrow, Ottery St. Catchpole_

Ginny closed her eyes as she placed the parchment back on the night stand. Today was the day, June 8th. Today was the day she was getting married; her, Ginny. She was not yet twenty-years-old, and there she was, standing in her childhood bedroom getting ready to prepare for her wedding. She sighed heavily as she headed to the bathroom to wash her hair. It was seven-thirty, Fleur would be coming upstairs soon to fix her hair.

It was ten, an hour before the wedding, when Ginny was sitting at her vanity, trying to figure out a way to keep the silk veil on her head.

"Knock, knock," a familiar voiced called from behind the door.

"Come in," Ginny replied a little shakily. Ginny's best friend, Hermione Granger, walked gracefully into the room, dressed in her sapphire blue tee-length maid of honor dress. "You look beautiful," she gushed as she walked over to Ginny."

"Thanks," Ginny replied half-heartedly.

"Ginny," questioned Hermione worriedly, as she placed her hand on Ginny's shoulder, "are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Ginny replied in the same manner, looking away from her reflection as she spoke. "Something's wrong," Hermione stated. "Tell me what it is, Ginny." She took a seat on Ginny's bed. Ginny heaved a sigh; she knew Hermione wouldn't let her alone until she told he what was wrong. "I don't know really," Ginny said taking her gaze away from the mirror and facing Hermione. "I've just been thinking."

"Thinking about what?" Hermione questioned.

"If I'm ready for this."

"You're wedding?"

"Yes, for the wedding, and for not being a Weasley anymore."

"Not being a Weasley anymore?" Hermione looked genuinely confused.

"Yes. I mean, my brothers have always complained about being in this family, we've never had much, and people always spot us because of our robes and our hair, but I'm rather proud to be a Weasley. I just…I just don't know if I'm ready to let that go. I mean, after today, I won't be a Weasley anymore, I'll be a Potter. I just don't know if I'm ready for all of that."

"Ginny," Hermione said soothingly, trying to calm her friend's nerves. "You've been waiting for this day for so long. You've been dating Harry for two years and you've been engaged for six months."

"I know, but what if we're rushing things. We're both so young.

"Oh Ginny, these are just bridal nerves talking, you'll be fine. You love Harry, and he loves you. Waiting won't change that."

"I know we've been waiting, and I do love Harry, and I know he loves me. It's not him, I just don't know if I'm ready to give up being a Weasley. It's me, it's who I am. It's like I won't be a part of the family anymore."

"Ginny, you'll always be a part of your family, even though you'll be married."

"I know, but I won't be a Weasley anymore, I'll be a Potter." Ginny turned back around to face the mirror, it was getting close to eleven, and she had to get her veil in place. "You're not married, Hermione, you don't understand."

"Neither are you," Hermione chuckled lightly. She walked across the room and took the veil from Ginny, and tried fitting it into her bun.

"I know," Ginny replied, "but I'm going to be, and it's just…it's just so strange to think of myself as a Potter instead of a Weasley." Hermione could see Ginny's anxiety through her reflection in the mirror. "Hold on," she said gently, placing the veil on the vanity. "I'll be right back."

After Hermione left, Ginny continued to gaze at her reflection in the mirror. Her face was its normal pale hue, dusted with powder, and brushed with a slight red tint on her cheeks. Her lips were glossed, and her hair was half pulled into a bun with the rest of it hanging straight down. Everything was perfect, not a hair out of place thanks to Fleur. If only the veil would stay. Ginny continued to gaze into the mirror, but her mind was elsewhere. She was proud to be a Weasley, she didn't want to change. She always wanted to be a Weasley, Ginny Weasley, but she was going to be a Potter…_Ginny Potter_. She wasn't ready for that.

As Ginny was lost in thought, Hermione quietly reentered the room followed by Fred and George, Ginny's twin brothers, both dressed in matching sapphire blue vests and black dress robes.

"Fred, George?" Ginny questioned, turning around to look at the three people who entered her room.

"You're mum and dad are downstairs greeting guests," Hermione answered, "and I'm sure Ron's upstairs with Harry, not that he'd be much help in a situation like this."

"Rest easy, Ginny," Fred assured her walking forward. "Hermione's told us of your premarital woes, and we're here to ease your anxiety."

"I'll leave you to it then," Hermione responded as she backed out of the room quietly, pulling the door closed behind her. Ginny did not understand in the least what Hermione thought her trouble-making twin brothers would do to help her, so she turned away, and recommenced her attempt to place her veil.

"Ginny, you really look beautiful," George said as he and Fred made their way over and stood behind her.

"Stunning," Fred added.

"What exactly is troubling you dear sister," George inquired, forming a forced overstated worried expression, Fred followed suit.

"I just…I don't think I'm ready for this. I want to be a Weasley, not a Potter. I know you all have always complained about being Weasleys, but I'm rather proud to be one.

"Of course you are, we're proud too," Fred answered.

"Naturally, on occasion we have our familial squabbles" George remarked, "but we're family none-the-less."

"I know," Ginny said, becoming incredibly frustrated with her veil as the comb that was supposed to keep it in placed snagged through her hair, pulling a strand of her bun, and knotting her long flaming red strands, "and I'm not ready to give that up; I don't want to."

"Ginny," said Fred in a very gentle brotherly manner, "just because you're going to marry Harry doesn't mean you're not going to be a Weasley anymore." He grabbed Ginny's hair in his hands, and pointed to the brush on the table, signaling with his eyes for George to hand it to him. "Yeah," George continued handing the brush to Fred, and placing his own hand lightly on Ginny's bun to fix the loosened strand. "Just because you won't have the Weasley name doesn't mean you won't be one of us."

"You'll always be our sister, Ginny" Fred reassured her, "no matter how hard you try and deny it." Ginny managed a slight smile. "I know," she replied, sitting still while Fred and George brushed through her hair and fiddled with her bun, "but people won't know me as a Weasley anymore."

"Of course they will," Fred answered. "You've still got our hair, people will recognize you from a mile away, and you'll be famous."

"Well, I wouldn't say famous," Ginny replied. "I mean everyone knows who Harry is, but it's not like I'm one of the Weird Sisters."

"Oh, well right, Harry's famous and everything," Fred continued distractedly as he grabbed the veil sitting on the vanity, "But I meant because of the family portrait at the shop."

"What?" Ginny questioned.

"There's a family portrait at our shop hanging above the stairs, George chimed in, "you'll be famous just from our customers." Ginny laughed at her brothers, their shop was rather impressive. "Ginny," George continued, kneeling down next to her as Fred continued to fiddle with the veil. "You're name doesn't make you a Weasley, you're born a Weasley, and nothing is ever going to change that."

"Once a Weasley, always a Weasley," Fred added, bending his head toward to his sister.

Standing, George began to brush Ginny's long flaming hair again as Fred pushed the comb into Ginny's bun. "There," said Fred as he and his brother took a step back.

"Beautiful," George said.

"Thanks to our handiwork naturally," Fred said. "Really George, we should branch out and open our own salon."

"Surely," George agreed. "When people compliment you on your hair don't forget to mention that we, the owner's of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes in Diagon Alley, were the ones who fixed your veil so nicely."

"Quite the businessman you are, George," Fred said admiringly.

"Well, one always has to take opportunities when they present themselves," George answered. Ginny laughed fully with her brothers. "Well Ginny," Fred said looking down at his watch. "It's ten of eleven and we're supposed to be downstairs."

"Mum will kill us if we're late," George added.

"So, "Fred continued, "still planning on going through with this?"

"If you're not" George said, "the window's open. We can stall long enough for you to run."

"Yes, Fred continued, "and when they find you've gone we can tell them the story of how some vicious angry garden gnomes came and kidnapped you, furious from being flung around so much. They won't release you until we promise to leave them alone."

"Yes," George added, "Everyone wins. You get out of the marriage, and we don't get roped into degnoming the garden anymore.

"Of, course we'll have to come up with a story of why you don't return," Fred continued.

"Fell in love with a Persian traveler?" George added.

"Yes, and you've followed him to his native country."

He's decided to settle down and buy an inn."

"You'll work right alongside with him, and try to come visit as often as you can, but it'll be difficult being an innkeeper's wife and all."

"Especially during the holidays when people are in need of a place to stay when visiting relatives." "We won't need any of that, "Ginny interrupted her brothers' well thought out plan. "I think I'll go through with it, "she smiled.

"Right then," said Fred. "We better be off."

"See you outside," George answered as he pulled the door closed behind him.

A few minutes later Hermione returned. "Everything better?" She asked. "Yes, "Ginny said smiling, she finally felt the excitement she always pictured feeling on her wedding day. "Well, everything's set downstairs. Ron and Harry are on their way outside."

"Would you tell my mum I'll be down in a moment?"

"Sure," Hermione said hugging Ginny. She left the room quickly, heading down the stairs. Ginny looked at herself in the mirror again. She wasn't worried anymore. She was going to marry Harry, the boy she'd been waiting to marry for years. She was ready. Marrying him wouldn't change who she was, a Weasley. She'd just be a Weasley with a different last name. She'd always be a part of her family. As she took one final glance, and grabbed her flowers from the basket next to the vanity, she whispered to herself, "Once a Weasley, always a Weasley."

The end. I hope you enjoyed it. I know that the Weasleys live near Ottery St. Catchpole, not necessarily in it, but I wanted to have a place to put on the invitation. I also know it's a bit off canon because Fred is still alive, but that was the whole basis of the story. Plus, I don't think Fred should have died, so I took creative licensing. =D If someone reads this and doesn't know who the Weird Sisters is they're a band in the wizarding world. Please review, I'd appreciate it so much. If you haven't already, and you have some time, please check out my other stories. :]

~..


End file.
